


Unrequited Crushes

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Friendship, Niall-centric, Other, POV Multiple, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, This is pretty random, Unrequited Love, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: "You can't let get to you. That's asking for a slow death, Niall." Baz pushes lightly with his finger in Niall’s chest, still his face was as serious as it could be. "Not when you are sad, not when drunk, not when they are the only thing in your fucking mind." Neil tries to read Baz's expression, Baz's cold eyes right now open to the public thanks to the alcohol. "It doesn't how bright and beautiful it looks from afar. It will burn you." His voice was sincere, and...hurt.





	Unrequited Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of random idea, and I don't even know where it came from but I just had it there in my computer...so have it...I hope you enjoy it. I don't ship Niall and Penny by the way...anyway...Thanks for reading :D

"Okay, I'm done." Dev stood up from the table. "I'm done with this shit."

"What are you talking about dude?" Niall took a sip of his beer, annoyed. Neither of them didn't turn to see Dev.

"This." Baz finally turned and frowned. "We are in a fucking party and you are here drinking, just watching the golden trío like guards dogs." Dev pointed at them with the beer in his hand. "It's been weeks, maybe months and all you do is watch Snow and as much as I enjoy I have watching Agatha's beauty from afar this is getting ridiculous, we don't even try to annoy them anymore."

Niall clenched his fist around his beer. "Okay then." He stood up, clearly with something in mind. Dev watched amused as his friend stumbled his way to the table where the Snow and his friends were talking. Baz just observed in silence. Not really all that interested. He already knew what was going on with Niall, or suspected at least.

Niall stopped in front of their table. The three of them were confused. Baz could almost read Simon's mind, ready to fight Niall any minute now. He smiled at the thought. Niall looked over his should and showed Dev his middle finger. Before even completely turning to them, he raised other his hand and turned it. Spilling his beer on Bunce's blouse. She stayed in shocked for a second. Before eve Snow could react she stood up her fist already clenched. She pushed Niall before putting her fist closed to his neck. Not to punch him of course(that was more Snow's style) but to threaten him with her ring.

Niall raised one of his hands in a sign of peace through his face was decorated with a drunk smirk. Baz almost laughed reading the situation. Niall was happy right where he was. He didn't take a step back even when he easily could. He stayed looking down to Bunce's close to her. Their chest touching, at a breathing distance looking directly into their eyes. Yes, Bunce was yelling at him but still.

Baz almost considered of trying his luck with the Chosen One, until Niall stupidly decided it was a good idea to grab Bunce's collar and pull her into a kiss.

"Uhhh..." Baz exclaimed as Bunce slapped him quickly. Immediately Simon intercepted the scene. He stood in front of Penny ready to cut anyone's head for her. "That has to hurt." Niall stared expressionless before storming out of what by now was a big scene and everyone was watching.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dev was smiling, because this was actually funny to him. He could a bit slow sometimes. Baz rolled his eyes before following Niall down the hall.

Baz caught up to him after a minute of fast walking. He touched Niall’s shoulder with the intention of stopping. His friend pulled away. Paranoid. He turned to see Baz. His face was filled with panic(after that whose wouldn't?), he was pulling his blond hair, and clenching his teeth before letting to talk. "Fuck off." He tries to run away but Baz places his hand on Neil's shoulder. It's just enough to stop him, not enough to make him look at Baz.

"You can't let it get to you."

Niall turned around frowning at the other boy in; now that he thought about Baz was probably drunk too. "What?"

"That," Baz pointed down the hall. "or this." Next, he pointed a Niall .

He felt his throat close. This was it. "What's this?" There was no way in hell he was going to find an excuse for that scene. Baz was going to not only judge him but confront him about it.

"Or whatever the fuck you feel about Bunce." Baz was clearly drunk. Niall could only hope it was drunk enough to not remember tomorrow(as if everyone wasn't going to talk about this tomorrow). "You can't let get to you. That's asking for a slow death, Niall ." Baz pushes lightly with his finger in Neil’s chest, still his face was as serious as it could be. "Not when you are sad, not when drunk, not when they are the only thing in your fucking mind." Niall tries to read Baz's expression, Baz's cold eyes right now open to the public thanks to the alcohol. "It doesn't how bright and beautiful it looks from afar. It will burn you." His voice was sincere, and...hurt.

"I didn't know you were so serious about Wellbelove." Niall not only wanted to move the attention from him but this was intriguing.

Baz took a step back and laughed bitterly. "In another life maybe." He turned around walking towards the wall of the hallway.

Niall was almost afraid to ask, "Penelope?" Baz made a disgusted face.

"Crowley no!" He laid his back on the wall.

"Then..." Baz let himself fall until he was sitting ln the floor. "Shit." Niall cursed in realization. "Fucking of course." It was almost funny. If he wasn't drunk he would have been mad instead. "I wasted my childhood because you couldn't talk to your crush. Great." Niall sat next Baz, tired.

"You just spilled a beer on here five minutes ago, you are no one talk."

"You wanted to feed him to a chimera, I'm sure you win this competition." They laughed, but it wasn't funny and they only shared a bitter laugh.

"You still fucked up more than me." Baz declared after moments of silence and watching.

"You are the one fighting his family and everything he believes in. How did I fuck up more?"

"I didn't kiss in front of 30 people."

"Huh..." Baz didn't let him finished, he started laughing "What?"

"You have live with the idea that she was a serious boring America boyfriend, Dev that Wellbelove wouldn't even look at him if they were the only two people left the world. And I not only that he is probably straight but that there is no way we both end up alive after all lf this shit is done." Niall rested his had to the wall.

"You definitely win the ‘my love life sucks more than yours’ game.”


End file.
